originchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Terran Timeline
This is a documentation of the Terran race's history, focusing mostly on relevant events. 3 Billion Years Ago The Antecedents are wiped out by a mysterious "Galactic Extinction Event". During the prime of the Antecedent empire it is estimated there existed only one other sentient race in the Milky Way. The Antecedents are ostensibly alone in the galaxy, however, as the other unknown race is far too primitive to communicate with coherently. Shortly before their race disappears, the Antecs classify Earth as one of many potential crucibles for sentient life. They assign a large fleet of autonomous vessels to defend the Sol system from any external threats, including rogue Antecs. The unmanned ships survive the extinction event, and live on for billions of years diligently protecting Sol and its precious planet, Earth. 13th Century 1422 An unknown astrogeographer reports "moving shadows" along the Moon's craters. His reports are dismissed as buffoonery. 16th Century 1561 A powerful solar flare is emitted from Sol, damaging several drones' internal systems. All but one of the drones detect the fault and perform self-decommissions. The malfunctioning drone identifies a spike of electromagnetic energy in Earth's atmosphere - resulted from the solar flare - and wrongly assesses it as a tangible threat to Earth to respond to with kinetic bombardment. Before the rest of the fleet is able to decommission the drone, it launches a small salvo of torpedoes toward the general direction of Nuremberg, Germany. On Earth, an Aurora Borealis begins in the skies above. The torpedoes are intercepted by long-range point-defense energy systems. Large sheets of superalloy metal are scattered throughout Nuremberg in brilliant fireballs engulfing the skies. 1580 The malfunctioning drones are repaired and brought back into commission. As result of soaking up billions of years of cosmic and solar radiation, the drones' overall digital integrity begins to wane. 20th Century 1947 An Antecedent drone malfunctions and navigates directly into Earth's atmosphere, crashing in Roswell, New Mexico. The United States government rushes to secure the wreckage. Though the drone's self-destruct mechanism ensures very little for humanity to salvage, some technology is recovered. U.S. President Harry Truman forms the Majestic 12 organization to begin the process of retrieving, reverse-engineering and identifying whatever technologies they can from the Roswell crash site. Modern computer and information technology is derived from the Antecedent wreckage, as well as advanced stealth, propulsion and weapons systems. 1949 The Majestic 12 successfully enter the data stores of the destroyed drone. Though the data is damaged and heavily corrupted, humanity gains its first insight into the world outside of their own. Very little information about the Antecedents is found in the data stores, but a plethora of data on Origin and a malevolent god is recovered. The Majestic 12 spreads its information to key individuals within the Freemasons organization. The modern incarnation of "The Illuminati" begins, their goals focused on forming a One World government controlled by an invisible hand. Within deeper levels of the loose organization, whispers of "The Prophecy" begin, fearing another extinction event by "god's hand". Researchers also discover the existence of the Antecedent drones patrolling Sol space and orbiting Earth. They also learn of a dominant A.I. situated on the moon overseeing the defense of Earth, referred to simply as The Overseer. The Prophecy enacts a doctrine to visit the moon and interact with the Overseer. Attempts to communicate with the Overseer are futile; it is later hypothesized the alien beings watching Earth do not use radio waves to communicate. 1953 In order to maintain total secrecy and avoid spreading of critical information, most researchers and their families involved in the original Majestic 12 organization are assassinated. Rumors begin to spread of "Men in Black" quelling and extinguishing any unauthorized information about the Antecedents, Origin, or The Prophecy. More and more advanced technology is slowly developed in secrecy. Employed by Illuminati agents are the first primitive energy weapons (used primarily for their intimidation and shock value), personal stealth devices, and more frighteningly, mind manipulation devices. 1958 The Illuminati completely infiltrates all branches of government in the United States, West Germany, and the British Commonwealth. Over time, even the USSR succumbs to The Prophecy's invisible hand through technological superiority and brainwashing techniques. 1962